


revengeful

by backwards



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards/pseuds/backwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has grown tired of Louis always playing pranks on him. So one day, he decides to give him a taste of his own medicine.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry eats a habanero before giving Louis head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revengeful

**Author's Note:**

> I started this off as a joke but here it is. First fic, so bare with me now...

There have been many moments in Harry's life where he has had enough.

But _this_ , this has entirely reached a whole new level of _done._

It has crossed many lines, far too many to count. It's created a swell of obscured wrath inside of him and Harry is absolutely _tired._

He's always known that Louis had his own 'different' ways of having fun, some that involved filling Harry's shoes with mayo and waking him up with a bucket of ice.

It was fine. Until, it was not.

At first, Harry thought it was phase, believed that at some point Louis would grow bored of it and catch his attention onto something else. But _god_ , was he so wrong.

It's been three weeks since Louis began his little devious lifestyle of making Harry's life worse. Three weeks filled of sticky messes and heavy laughter. 

But with faith and good ideas, Harry came up with a plan to end it all.

The plan came to him while he was chilling at home with Niall about a week ago.

Louis had been out with Zayn and Liam paint-balling that day, and Niall had bought a bag of habaneros to make a sauce homemade sauce.  

Harry knew what habaneros were, but had never actually _eaten_ one, let alone know how hot they were.

"Could I try one?" Harry had asked Niall sheepishly as he eyed the bag set over the counter.

Harry remembers the way Niall laughed at him in mock, half surprised Harry had even asked, but mostly because he thought it was a stupid idea.

"Knock yourself out. Might wanna have a glass of milk near you" Niall had suggested as Harry grabbed one of the orange peppers from the bag.

He looked at it, impossible to believe how the seemingly small pepper packed so much heat.

So he took a bite.

It's been a week, but Harry swears he can still feel the faint sting from the habanero in his mouth. It was the most excruciatingly hot pepper Harry's ever had to taste. He felt as if his taste buds were combusting from the strong heat. 

He swore he'd never eat that ever again. Until he came up with the brilliant plan. 

Since he's grown absolutely annoyed from Louis' attempts of ruining his day, he decided that the only way to stop his boyfriend was to prank him back.

And that's exactly what he's going to do.

He can't let Louis win this, it would absolutely be nothing but unfair. Harry has put up with so many pranks, it's his turn to now.

Harry had managed to seamlessly snatch a pepper from Niall, keeping it hidden from Louis till the day of his prank.

The night of, Harry waits until Louis is in bed, sneaking into the kitchen with the little orange pepper in his hand.

He's mentally and physically prepared himself for this, taking a deep breath as he held the habanero close to his face.

 _I can do this_ , he thinks. _I can take revenge on Louis._

When Harry feels determined enough, he closes his eyes and opens, then quickly puts the habanero in his mouth. _  
_

He feels the smooth skin of the pepper with his tongue, afraid of sinking his teeth into it. But without being able to retreat, he chews on it slowly.

The first few seconds go by, feeling nothing but the chewiness of it. After continuous chewing, it starts to kick in.

It's like a punch in the gut, the spiciness of the pepper. Harry feels hot all over, face burning red as he continues to chew on the habanero. 

 _Can't go back now,_ he tells himself as he swallows it down, feeling like a thousand knifes have stabbed his mouth repeatedly. His mouth his numb, and theres tears brimming heavily on his eyes. 

He takes a deep breath, trying hard not to scream at the horrible blazing in his mouth.

Quickly, he pads to the bedroom to find Louis sitting against the headboard of their bed, watching some late night talk show.

When his eyes land on Harry, he let's out a small but audible sigh, smiling warmly at Harry. He pats the right side of the bed, motioning Harry to sit beside him.

"Come here babe, I want to cuddle" Louis pleads, grabbing the control to turn off the tv.

Harry doesn't response, unable to speak with the content burning in his mouth. It's gotten worse over the past few seconds, he can't imagine it could get any hotter. 

He can feel his ears burning, imagining steam coming out of them. _He should've really thought this twice_ , he thinks.

Instead of getting in beside Louis, Harry pulls the covers off of Louis' lap, smiling to himself as he notices Louis wearing sweats, and crawls over him.

Louis is startled by Harry's sudden action, but doesn't stop him from doing so. 

Harry's body hovers over him, hand searching for the hem of Louis' sweats. He curls his fingers, pulling them down slightly to tease.

"Mm, eager aren't we?" Louis says amused, eyes glancing down at Harry fondly. He continues to stare as Harry pulls his sweats down completely, lifting himself up from the bed to get his sweats below his bum. 

Harry's focus goes directly to Louis' groin, seeing the outline of his shaft through the thin underwear he's wearing.

He parts his lips only slightly, blowing hot air against Louis' growing bulge. Louis let's out a small moan at that and Harry couldn't be more grateful.

Harry's fingers graze above the hem of Louis' underwear, lightly brushing against the soft skin of Louis' abdomen. 

He's becoming increasingly frustrated with the stinging in his mouth from the pepper, eyes still tearing. He's surprised Louis hasn't paid much attention to Harry's harsh intake of breath from his mouth, but Harry's glad he hasn't.

"Harry, stop teasing" Louis groans, pushing his hips up against Harry's face. Harry smiles, pulling down Louis' underwear. 

Louis' cock springs out, lying thick and hard against his stomach. If Harry's mouth wasn't suffering from a blazing burn, it would be watering from how _tempting_ Louis' cock looks.

There's already precome at the tip, shining under the lighting. Louis brings a hand down to his cock, wrapping it around the base of his shaft. He lets out a small moan at the feeling, and Harry decides that it was time.

He leans in with parted lips, wrapping perfectly around Louis' dick. Harry let's his tongue swirl over the head of Louis' cock, doing in deeper.

"Fuck, yes" Louis mutters under his breath, throwing his head back at the amazing feeling of Harry's warm and wet mouth around his aching cock.

Harry continues to bob his head as Louis let's out small groans, growing smug as he spreads the heat of the pepper all over Louis' dick.

He immediately notices Louis' odd shift of discomfort as Louis lifts his head to look down at him with furrowed brows.

Harry pulls off with a loud pop and a pleased grin, raising his eye brows. "Something wrong?"

Louis remains silent, shaking his head as he carefully brings Harry back down to his cock.

Harry tries to wipe off the smirk from his face, internally pleased as he wraps his lips around Louis' leaking cock once more. 

 _This_ time, when he takes him down deeper, Louis hisses harshly, yanking Harry's head to pull him off.

 _"What the fuck?"_ Louis gasps out in pain, pushing Harry off of him and running towards the bathroom. 

Harry watches him limp, breaking into a successful grin when he hears the bath water running.

"Holy _fuck"_ Harry can hear Louis yelling behind the bathroom door. He lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling before breaking into a fit of laughter. He clutches his stomach, abs flexing with each bit laughter he lets out.

Louis storms out of the bathroom with a half-hard cock cupped in his hand and a red face.

"Why the hell does my dick burn?" Louis scolds.

Harry tries to hold back a smile, turning onto his side to face Louis. "I ate a habanero before blowing you."

His reaction was absolutely worth it.

Louis gasps, exasperated. He shakes his head in disbelief before speaking.

"What the actual fuck Harry? My fucking dick feels like its on fire! Do you have _any_ idea how much this hurts?" He shouts angrily, grabbing a pillow with his free hand and hitting Harry repeatedly with it.

Harry only giggles in triumph, trying to avoid every one of Louis' hits with his hand.

Louis eventually stops, tightening his grip on his burning shaft.

"Why the hell would you do that? Are you crazy?" Louis doesn't give Harry time to respond because Louis then rushes out of the bedroom to what Harry assumes is the kitchen.

Harry continues to laugh because he can't believe it actually _worked._

There have been many instances where Harry's tried to win Louis, whether it was at FIFA or just an argument, but Louis _always_ won somehow. But this time, Harry's actually _won._ _  
_

It's been about three minutes and Louis hasn't returned, so Harry goes out to check on him.

He walks slowly into the living room, finding it silent and empty. The only other place Louis could be is the kitchen, so Harry pads through the living room until he reaches the kitchen only to find Louis against the counter with a bag of frozen peas on his dick and a _very_ displeased look.

Harry snorts at the sight.

Louis looks up at the sound, expression becoming darker when his eyes focus on Harry.

"You're such a twat" Louis states bitterly, eyes piercing at Harry.

"The only reason I did it was because I grew tired of _your_ stupid pranks on me almost everyday" Harry says defensibly. "It was about time I did one myself."

"This is my dick you messed with! My dick has done nothing wrong!" Louis retorts, raising his empty hand in the air dramatically.  

"Let's recall the time you put whip cream on my hand and tickled my nose while I was sleeping" Harry begins. "Also that time you filled my blow dryer with flour." 

"You have to admit that was pretty funny-"

"Or the time you filled my shoes with mayonnaise" Harry crosses his arms, unimpressed.

Louis takes in Harry's words, nodding only slightly. Then he sighs defeatedly.

"Fair enough I guess." Harry beams at him, running to him to wrap his arms around Louis' shoulder and pressing their lips together.

Harry can't stop smiling as they kiss, feeling Louis' tongue subtly grazing his bottom lip. Harry pulls back, ignoring the cold bag of peas freezing against his thigh.

"This means no more pranks" Harry says seriously. Louis let's out a small gasp before pouting.

"But that's not fa-"

"No."

"Please, just one-"

"Absolutely not."

"Harry I swear-"

"I said _no"_ Harry presses the frozen peas against Louis' crotch harder to emphasize his point, making Louis hiss at the cool object. _  
_

"I hate you" Louis tells him. Harry grins at that.

"No, you love me."

"I do" Louis says suddenly, seemingly giving up on the protests. Harry eyes him skeptically before making his way back to the bedroom.

But before he leaves though, he hears Louis' voice call out to him.

"Don't you dare think for a second that I won't fuck your pretty little arse despite the circumstances."

Harry turns on the heel of his foot to find Louis smirking at him mischievously while he removes the frozen bag of peas from his crotch.

And fuck.

Maybe Louis  _did_ win after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and/or comments thank you :)


End file.
